During an entire process of forming an array substrate, in order to ensure that a result of each procedure of the process is within a range of control and avoid occurrence of massive defective products in a product line, a corresponding engineering inspection is conducted generally after a procedure is completed. During the engineering inspection, respective procedures and a finished product are inspected to see whether or not there is any defection, and to determine whether an array repair is needed or not according to the inspection results.
During the array repair process, there is a high frequency of a problem of Ploy Si residue (i.e., 110 shown in FIG. 1) as shown in FIG. 1. Under a circumstance as shown in FIG. 1, since the Ploy Si covered by a gate line cannot be removed by means of a laser device, a data-data short between adjacent data lines will be caused, which causes scrapping of an integrated array substrate and a waste of productivity.
To sum up, there is an urgent need to provide a new array substrate design solution in order to solve the above-mentioned problem.